Mariage
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Fin AWE, Elizabeth se retrouve seule sur son île, sans Will. Désormais, elle a tout le temps de réfléchir à sa vie, à ses erreurs, à ses sentiments. Et ce qu'elle va découvrir risque fort de faire prendre à son destin une toute autre tournure... Ne prend pas en compte le 5ème opus.


_**MARIAGE.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi.**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Pairing: Norribeth**_

 _CHAPITRE UN_

Tout était désormais terminé.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Liz était seule, dans sa vie, et sur cet îlot de terre où elle et Will avait vécu leur dernière journée.

Car, Will l'avait quitté. .Oh, pas au sens propre du terme, bien sûr, car il n'avait pas rompu avec elle, c'était juste le destin qui les avait séparé à peine mariés. Pourtant, une fois l'atroce douleur du choc de le perdre un peu atténuée, et après ces trois jours de solitude où elle avait pu faire le vide et se remettre, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, de toutes ces aventures qui s'achevaient, Elizabeth avait pu, du moins avait pu essayer, de réfléchir d'une manière plus claire à ces événements, et de plus en plus elle avait l'impression qu'en réalité, Will l'avait quitté.

Car, il savait parfaitement, au moment de demander sa main, qu'ils ne pourraient pas, sauf miracle, rester ensemble, devenir ce couple qu'ils avaient longtemps rêvé d'être. Parce que non seulement, l'un ou l'autre (ou les deux) risquait de mourir dans cette terrible bataille qui faisait rage et à laquelle ils participaient tous deux, mais aussi, parce que dans tous les cas, Will avait fait son choix depuis longtemps. Et ce choix, celui de sauver son père coûte que coûte, impliquait de mourir, du moins, de remplacer le Capitaine d'un vaisseau fantomatique destiné à transporter l'âme des morts. Et, par conséquent, ce choix impliquait aussi, une irrémédiable séparation entre elle et lui.

Et tout cela, Will le savait, depuis longtemps. Il avait choisi, en toutes connaissances de cause. N'était-ce pas là un abandon déguisé? Aux yeux de Liz, cela y ressemblait fortement, à présent. Sur l'instant, elle ne l'avait pas compris. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait compris qu'il lui demandait sa main pour ne pas totalement la quitter. En plein milieu de cette bataille, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, au début elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, pourquoi à CE moment précis? Rien n'était plus incongru qu'une demande en mariage au beau milieu d'une sanglante bataille.

Puis, elle s'était souvenue. Depuis leur mariage annulé par la force des choses, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de renouveler l'essai. Ce n'était jamais le moment. Eternels fiancés, malgré des disputes et des incompréhensions de plus en plus fréquentes, ils étaient malgré tout arrivés jusqu'ici, ensemble finalement pour combattre. Et, aux portes de la mort, quand bien même l'instant était mal choisi, c'était pourtant, l'ultime moment pour réaliser leur rêve, pour s'unir, pour se prouver leur amour. Alors, elle avait eu ce sursaut, celui qu'on a quand on sait qu'on risque de mourir, et elle avait dit oui. Oui, pour dire à Will, malgré leur désaccord, qu'elle l'aimait, l'avait aimé, depuis leurs tendres années, jusqu'à peut-être l'heure de la fin. Oui, pour ne pas décevoir un homme amoureux qui n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion d'unir son cœur à celle qu'il aime. Oui, enfin, pour se donner une chance, à elle-même, de se racheter, de se faire pardonner ses erreurs auprès du seul homme de son passé à être toujours là. Oui, parce qu'elle était en vie, encore aujourd'hui et que c'était le moment ou jamais de vivre, de se marier, d'aimer, de réaliser ce rêve de petite fille qui était ce mariage avec Will. Et elle avait cru, à cet instant, qu'il avait pensé la même chose, que c'était pour ça qu'il le lui demandait, parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir.

Et à présent, elle réalisait qu'il avait en fait non pas eu peur, mais la certitude que ce moment "serait le dernier", comme il le lui avait dit. Car en réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de laisser Jack ou quelqu'un d'autre sauver son père, il avait pris sa décision, longtemps avant, de poignarder le cœur de Jones et ainsi prendre sa place sur le HV, pour sauver l'âme de son père... Il savait, à l'instant même de sa demande, que c'était une cause perdue, il n'avait pas peur de mourir sans être marié, non, il avait CHOISI de mourir en se mariant... Il ne donnait ainsi aucune chance à leur couple d'exister, mais, ne pouvant totalement décider de laisser Liz, il l'avait épousé. Preuve d'amour... Ou d'égoïsme? Ou peut-être simplement n'avait-il pas su faire un choix... Quoi qu'il en soit; cette découverte bouleversait Elizabeth, car il avait finalement menti, lui faisant croire qu'il avait fait son choix et que c'était elle, pour qu'elle accepte de l'épouser. Avait-il besoin d'un tel stratagème, d'un tel mensonge, finalement pour accéder à ses fins? Elizabeth songeait avec amertume, qu'elle aurait voulu être au courant. Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait su? Aurait-elle dit oui en sachant qu'il ne pensait pas du tout comme elle au moment de ce mariage?

Elle en doutait. Elle avait su dès l'instant où elle avait dit oui, que c'était un oui désespéré, un oui pour vivre pleinement même au beau milieu de la bataille. C'était un oui à la vie, pas forcément à Will. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas eu la certitude qu'ils resteraient ensemble, car la mort était quasi inévitable, et elle ne voulait pas mourir sans se marier… Peu importait alors que son époux ne soit pas vraiment fait pour elle, elle l'aimait quand même et c'était suffisant… Sur l'instant.

N'aurait-elle pas regretté ce choix si la vie ne les avait pas séparés juste après ce mariage ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne le saurait d'ailleurs jamais, mais elle doutait. A moins qu'elle n'essaie aussi, à travers ce doute, à ne pas trop souffrir de cette séparation, à trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait tenir le coup, qui l'aiderait à se reconstruire. Après tout, elle était veuve à peine mariée, il ne lui restait plus personne, et quand bien même elle se savait forte, quand bien même elle avait vécu déjà beaucoup de drame dans sa jeune vie, elle n'en restait pas moins humaine, elle souffrait de cette situation… Elle avait mal d'être seule, elle avait mal de ce que Will lui avait fait, ces mensonges, cette trahison, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui faire du mal et que, probablement, lui aussi en avait souffert… Mais tout cela était douloureux, car elle avait toujours cru en Will, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui, et même aux pires moments, lorsque, après la mort de Jack, leur couple battait de l'aile, elle avait toujours considéré Will comme le seul qui jamais ne la trahirait. C'était même pour ça qu'elle avait continué avec lui, qu'elle avait essayé de tenir, de ne pas rompre petit à petit. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas ça et qu'elle l'aimait pour le dévouement qu'il avait pour elle, parce qu'il était celui en qui elle avait confiance.

Aujourd'hui, tout s'était écroulé. Elle finissait seule et trahie, pour et par un homme qui avait choisi de poursuivre loin d'elle. Pour lui, elle avait renoncé à la passion qui ne demandait qu'à exploser avec Jack, tout comme elle avait renoncé à ses fiançailles avec James.

Alors ses pensées se posèrent bientôt sur Jack.

Jack Sparrow… A présent, lui aussi, elle l'avait perdu. Elle avait renoncé à lui, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le suivre, bien au contraire. Elle le voulait, ardemment. Mais il était trop tard, elle avait choisi, elle était mariée, tout les séparait désormais. Et il le lui avait bien fait comprendre, en repoussant sans autre forme de procès sa dernière étreinte. Il n'y aurait jamais plus rien entre eux, Jack avait voulu récupérer sa liberté, elle l'avait trop trahi. Elle l'avait perdu le jour exact où elle aurait pu le conquérir. Ce jour-là, Will était revenu, mettant court à leur rapprochement naissant. Ce jour-là, elle avait choisi de le trahir, de le tuer, de partir à nouveau avec Will. Avait-elle eu trop peur, avait-elle été lâche, avait-elle cru ce jour-là que l'amour sincère de Will, valait mieux que la passion libre avec cet homme qui ne saurait que trahir sa confiance ? Un peu tout à la fois, et surtout, elle n'avait pas voulu laisser parler son cœur, elle avait suivi sa raison, sa logique, son éducation, aussi, car ce qu'elle avait fait à James en partant avec Will, elle ne voulait pas le refaire avec Will pour partir avec Jack. Ca lui était impossible, parce qu'elle avait vu ce que le chagrin amoureux pouvait faire, elle avait vu la déchéance de James, et humainement, même si elle n'en avait rien dit, elle avait senti une telle culpabilité qu'elle aurait été incapable de le refaire…

Etrangement, sur l'instant, tuer Jack ne lui avait pas semblé plus horrible encore que de quitter Will. Après tout, c'était un pirate, alors c'était différent. Il serait tué de toutes façons, et elle ne perdait pas espoir, en ce qui la concernait, d'être réhabilitée avec Will et de vivre la vie qu'ils avaient prévu, loin des tentations si malsaines de ce monde de pirates qui ne lui plaisait que trop… Elizabeth voulait encore être une femme bien.

Mais l'était-elle en réalité ? A l'instant même où elle avait vu Jack couler avec le Pearl, le poids de la culpabilité avait été trop fort et avait petit à petit détruit ce qui la rapprochait encore de Will. Elle n'avait pas renoncé qu'à Jack ce jour-là, elle avait renoncé aux deux hommes qu'elle aimait. Jack plus jamais ne pourrait lui pardonner, et lorsqu'elle avait tenté de récupérer Will, avec ce mariage, c'était lui qui l'avait trahi. Elle l'avait mérité, finalement, du moins le pensait elle. Et tout ça pour un pirate avec qui ça n'aurait jamais marché non plus…

Elle en était sûre. Jack était libre. Il l'était tellement, jamais elle n'avait connu une personne comme cela, qi ne vivait pour rien d'autre que d'être libre. Elle l'avait aimé pour cela justement, mais c'était aussi exactement la raison pour laquelle ça n'aurait pu marcher entre eux. Retenir Jack, oui, mais pour combien de temps. Il l'aurait laissé, un jour, comme il avait la réputation de le faire avec toutes les femmes. Elle n'aurait pas pu le retenir. Et d'ailleurs elle ne voulait pas, car lui ôter sa liberté aurait tout simplement ôté à Jack ce pourquoi elle l'aimait…

Leur histoire n'aurait pas eu d'issues, du moins, là aussi c'était ce qu'elle tentait désespérément de croire, de se prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à regretter, pour ne pas trop souffrir de ne pas l'avoir suivi et de l'avoir perdu pour un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais non plus…

Durant les premiers jours, Elizabeth ne cessa de penser à eux. Ces deux amours, ceux pour qui elle avait trahi toutes ces valeurs, ceux pour qui elle avait tout perdu… Ceux qui l'avaient trahi.

Puis, un jour, Elizabeth songea à James.

James Norrington… Son tout premier fiancé. Le premier homme à s'être intéressé à elle. Celui qu'elle avait quitté sans remord pour , le croyait elle , une vie trépidante qui n'avait fait que l'emmener dans un enfer, un cercle vicieux de trahisons, d'hésitations, d'aventures où tous ceux qu'elle aimait avaient péri. Elle avait renoncé à lui avant de renoncer à tout les autres, elle l'avait fait souffrir en premier. Aujourd'hui, elle payait sa trahison. Car elle était parti pour un homme qu'elle avait à son tour trahi, qui l'avait trahi en retour, tout comme avec Jack…

Et le seul qui ne l'avait pas trahi, c'était James. Lui, il avait supporté l'humiliation, il avait accepté, il en avait souffert au point de ne plus rien attendre de la vie. Il avait continué à l'aimer, il avait continué à la protéger. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris cela. Elle avait même eu la certitude qu'il l'avait trahi de la pire manière, qu'il avait participé à l'assassinat de son père. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle avait su qu'il n'y était pour rien. Qu'il était un homme bien, qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. James n'était pas comme elle, il ne trahissait pas. Il ne jouait pas, ni avec les sentiments, ni avec les gens. Il ne causait le malheur de personne. Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle l'avait revu lors de ce voyage avec Sparrow sur le Pearl. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais son orgueil l'avait forcé à vouloir croire qu'il était lui aussi un traître. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise toute l'ampleur de la vérité, des sentiments de James, juste avant sa mort.

Lui… Il n'tait pas comme Will. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, il n'avait pas choisi sa « famille » de la noblesse plutôt qu'elle, il avait tout sacrifié… pour elle. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Jamais. Il avait eu avec elle la franchise que personne n'avait eu. Il l'avait comprise mieux qu'elle-même, il avait compris son hésitation entre Jack et Will avant qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer, il l'avait mis en garde, il avait eu raison…

Il n'était pas comme Jack non plus. Jamais James ne l'aurait oublié, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé pour une autre femme ni se serait lassé d'elle, lui n'était pas un pirate inaccessible et séducteur. Il n'était pas aussi libre que Jack, mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il était un homme de confiance. Lui, il ne l'aurait jamais trahi. Jamais abandonné.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur d'Elizabeth. Elle avait toujours cherché un amour sincère, un amour où elle aurait l'assurance de ne pas être trahi, un amour qui respecterait les valeurs que son père lui avait inculqué. Par folie, par ivresse de liberté, elle avait perdu ses vraies valeurs, elle avait voulu beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus, elle avait trahi et bafoué toutes ses valeurs et surtout… Le seul homme qui l'avait vraiment aimé sincèrement et qui l'aurait aimé toujours… Et surtout, le seul qui serait resté près d'elle.

Durant des jours, James s'installa dans les pensées d'Elizabeth. Elle y songeait de plus en plus, la douleur de sa mort l'étreignait. D'autant plus qu'elle commençait désormais à réaliser la vérité, celle que son cœur avait enfoui très loin….

La vérité… Etait si dure…

Au début, au tout début de leur histoire, Elizabeth avait cru ne rien ressentir pour lui. Elle n'aimait pas ces fiançailles organisées, ce choix de son père qui sans vraiment le dire souhaitait très vivement qu'elle accepte ce mariage. Par rébellion, Elizabeth avait d'emblée eu envie de refuser. Elle n'aimait pas les ordres, elle n'avait jamais aimé cela. Et puis, surtout, elle voulait un pirate. Will était un pirate même s'il ne le savait pas, alors, elle voulait Will.

Mais elle n'avait pas vu que la manière malhabile de James pour lui faire sa demande en mariage était de la nervosité, celle d'un homme qui aime ardemment et a peur de ne pouvoir conquérir celle qu'il aime. Elle n'avait pas vu que James avait voulu sauter à l'eau pour lui sauver la vie lorsqu'elle était tombé, cela, on le lui avait raconté plus tard, mais elle avait voulu l'oublier, toute à sa fierté d'avoir été sauvée à la place par le plus célèbre des pirates.

Elle n'avait pas vu non plus l'inquiétude atroce de James lorsqu'elle avait été prise en otage par Jack, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas montré. James était courageux, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la sauver, pendant qu'elle savourait en secret d'être ainsi prisonnière d'un décidemment si charmant pirate.

Elle n'avait pas vu non plus, tout ce que James avait fait ensuite pour la sauver de Barbossa, il avait certes suivi la loi, mais il s'était démené pour la retrouver, fou d'angoisse, gardant tout son courage de militaire mais au fond de son cœur terriblement inquiet de la perdre avant même d'être fiancé… Elle l'avait su plus tard, mais elle était bien trop à son bonheur d'avoir goûté à l'aventure avec Will, avec Jack…

Lorsqu'elle avait choisi de se fiancer à lui, cependant, elle avait songé à tout cela. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait et elle ne cédait que pour lui demander de sauver Will, pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était bel et bien fiancée, et que James avait compris en partie son manque de sincérité, tout au fond d'elle, elle en avait été blessée. Il n'avait pas tort, elle n'était pas sincère, pourtant, elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu qu'i était un homme bien. Elle savait déjà au fond d'elle, que James l'aimait, qu'il était sincère, qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour elle et que déjà, il souffrait à cause d'elle. Et elle s'en était voulu. Alors ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, c'était surtout qu'elle voulait sa liberté, qu'elle voulait Will, qu'elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle était pourtant déjà consciente des qualités de James, et surtout, savoir qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle, qu'il souhaitait la protéger, lui avait déjà prouvé que la raison de leur fiançailles n'était pas juste un arrangement. Derrière cette superficialité due à leur rang, se cachait un homme, amoureux. Un homme bien. Un homme d'honneur, avec un cœur qui n'était pas de glace. Alors le faire souffrir de ses hésitations l'avait blessé, et d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle s'était mariée à Will, elle avait furtivement repensé à cela. Ne jamais refaire ça…

Ne plus jamais rompre un engagement.

Puis, Elizabeth avait abandonné sa promesse. Elle avait trahi James, son amour, et le peu de confiance qu'il tentait encore de lui accorder par amour. Elle l'avait humilié en renonçant publiquement à lui au profit de Will. Sur le coup, elle avait voulu croire que James s'en remettrait, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise journée à passer. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il souffrirait et elle s'en voulait, mais le mariage avec Will, avec un pirate, était tellement plus tentant, tellement plus libre, c'était interdit, alors Elizabeth aimait ça…

Alors bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais osé avouer que longtemps, elle avait repensé à tout cela. Longtemps elle s'était demandé si elle aurait été heureuse avec lui, si elle ne l'avait pas trop fait souffrir car il ne le méritait pas. Elle s'était même demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas su aimer un homme comme lui, car lui, il l'aimait… Mais son bonheur avec Will était au-dessus de tout ça. Même si James l'avait touché par sa sincérité, sa douleur, sa capacité à pardonner à Will pour son bonheur à elle, sa manière de renoncer à elle pour la savoir heureuse. En cela, il l'avait touché, mais qu'elle y pense ou non n'y aurait rien changé, et lorsqu'elle avait appris la démission de James du poste de Commodore, et qu'il était parti de la ville, loin d'elle, elle avait eu furtivement un pincement au cœur, car elle espérait que tout aille bien pour lui, et puis, au début elle avait même trouvé étrange de ne plus le voir, elle qui le côtoyait depuis si longtemps…

Et lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, un an plus tard, dans cette taverne, ivre mort, prêt à travailler pour des pirates, elle avait réalisé que ce qu'elle avait craint était vrai : elle l'avait fait souffrir. Cruellement.

Et elle en fut punit lourdement. En se promettant de ne pas faire pareil à Will, c'était en fait par remord envers James qu'elle décida de s'accrocher désespérément à son amour pour Will, jusqu'à commettre la pire des folies, des atrocités, tuer l'objet de sa tentation, tuer Jack pour rester avec Will… Elizabeth s'en voulait pour James. Trop, et elle était prête à tout pour ne pas refaire la même erreur, comme pour parvenir à se pardonner… Mais c'était peine perdue, car déjà, elle avait trahi Will de la même manière, déjà, Elizabeth avait recommencé les mêmes erreurs, les mêmes trahisons. Bien sûr, elle s'était persuadé qu'elle agissait par amour pour Will, tout comme lorsqu'elle avait quitté James. Sauf qu'il y avait une part d'elle-même, qui savait… Que son geste désespéré n'était qu'une pâle tentative de ne plus jamais commettre l'erreur qu'elle avait faite avec James. A plus forte raison qu'elle le croyait mort à cet instant, et que pour honorer sa mémoire, pour qu'il lui pardonne, elle se devait de rester avec Will, de se montrer qu'elle avait compris la leçon… Elle ne cèderait pas à Jack. Même s'il était celui qu'elle désirait. Plus que Will, plus que tout à cet instant… Elle ne pouvait pas, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait…

Mais elle n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Comme dans un cercle vicieux. Toute cette mascarade ne servait à rien. Elle perdait Will, perdait Jack, comme punition, à chaque fois, de ses mauvais choix, de son égoisme et de son aveuglement. Elle était sûre que pas un seul homme sur terre ne l'avait pas trahi, James également, et elle le méritait, mais elle lui en voulait tellement… Elle l'avait cru mort, elle avait souvent repensé à lui. Tout était sa faute, et elle avait perdu là un homme de valeur… Mais, le chagrin de la mort de Jack avait effacé ces pensées, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, pour Jack, si… Alors elle l'avait oublié.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il était en vie, lorsqu'elle avait su ce qui s'était passé, plus encore que la trahison elle-même, Elizabeth se sentit blessée profondément du fait que la trahison vienne de lui. Que ce soit lui, qu'elle pense responsable de la mort de son père. Lui… Elle qui avait cru qu'il s'était sacrifié pour elle. C'était une souffrance immense, mais qu'elle voulait entretenir, pour le hair. Elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle le haisse, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop douloureux…

Et puis, Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et surtout lorsqu'elle avait eu la confirmation qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi, elle avait senti son cœur déjà lui révéler la vérité. Un immense soulagement, et une peur sourde, celle de ne plus avoir de raisons de le hair. Plus aucun motif. Bien au contraire… Plus rien pour retenir ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir depuis déjà quelques temps…

Alors, elle n'était plus parvenue à se cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était en vie, il ne lui en voulait pas, ne l'avait pas trahi, était en train de la sauver elle et ses hommes, il était en train de balayer pour elle son honneur, peut être sa carrière. Par amour. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait une chance de se rattraper, de se faire pardonner, de lui prouver qu'elle s'en volait, qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui tendre la main à son tour.

Elle n'avait pas voulu partir sans lui. Les leçons du passé étaient bien ancrées dans sa tête désormas, et James avait beau ne pas être un pirate, ne pas être le stéréotype de ce dont elle rêvait, il n'était pas, n'avait jamais été simplement un militaire froid et distant. Désormais, elle percevait les personnes pour ce qu'elles sont vraiment, elle avait appris que pirate, noble, soldat, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, tout le monde pouvait être ou bon ou mauvais quelque soit son statu, tout homme n'avait de valeur que pour ce qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui… Si James avait choisi son camps, alors il était le seul à ne pas la trahir, il était le seul à avoir tout compris, tout pardonné. Ce qui les avait toujours séparé pouvait aujourd'hui les rapprocher. Dans un élan de vérité, à cœur dévoilé Elizabeth lui avait demandé de partir avec elle, de fuir avec elle.

Pendant ce court instant, Elizabeth s'était senti presque apaisée. James était là, en vie, il la protégeait. Son étreinte et furtif baiser avait mis dans le cœur d'Elizabeth un trouble et même un bonheur qu'elle n'aurait pas cru ressentir. Elle avait tenté de ne pas le montrer, trop habituée à cacher ses sentiments avec chaque homme qu'elle aimait pour en protéger un autre. Pourtant, ici, à l'aube d'une guerre sans merci, alors que plus rien n'allait avec Will et qu'elle avait déjà perdu le cœur de Jack, ce baiser l'avait réchauffé. Cette fois-ci, c'était James, l'interdit : elle la pirate et lui le soldat, elle s'avouait cet amour désormais qu'il était interdit. Elizabeth aimait cela. Elle n'avait jamais détesté James, mais avait rejeté le côté conventionnel de leur union. Désormais, c'était une relation interdite, elle ne voyait plus alors la situation… Mais l'homme.

Et ses sentiments se dévoilaient enfin…

Mais il était trop tard. Comment pouvait-elle reconstruire ce qu'elle avait brisé, se rendre compte qu'on aime un homme si longtemps après l'avoir quitté était déjà pure folie. Le retenir encore plus. Il ne viendrait pas avec elle, elle le savait. Pour la protéger et parce que c'était trop tard, même s'il l'aimait.

Elizabeth était prête à se battre pour lui, elle était prête à revenir l'aider lorsqu'elle comprit le danger qu'il courrait. Elle voulait se battre pour lui, le sauver, se rattraper envers lui. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il voulait qu'elle vive.

La douleur avait été tel un coup de poignard. Le voir mourir, devoir fuir, définitivement… La douleur elle l'avait caché, elle l'avait retenue. L'aimer ne servait à rien, qu'à la faire souffrir. Elle avait eu sa chance avec lui, l'avait laissé partir sans remord pour un autre. Elle devait continué sur ce chemin.

Alors il ne lui restait plus que Wil, Will qu'elle épousa comme elle l'avait choisi au tout début, comme il se devait. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était avec lui que tout lui semblait presque trop conventionnel… Et puis à son tour Will était mort, et désormais Elizabeth était seule.

Mais désormais, c'était James qu'elle pleurait…


End file.
